The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion King
' The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion King' is a crossover made by Jared1994. It is the 3rd crossover film in The Total Drama Gang's Adventures series. It is now available on Google Drive. 'Plot' The Total Drama Gang comes to the Pride Lands of Africa and witness the birth of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's son Simba creates envy and resentment in Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, who knows his nephew now replaces him as heir to the throne. After Simba has grown into a young cub, Mufasa gives him and the T.D. Gang a tour of the Pride Lands, teaching him the responsibilities of being a king and the circle of life. Later that day, Scar tricks Simba and his best friend Nala, along with Bridgette, Lindsay and Grace into exploring a forbidden Elephant Graveyard, despite the protests of Mufasa's hornbill majordomo Zazu. At the graveyard, three spotted hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed attack the cubs and girls before Mufasa and the other T.D. Gang members, alerted by Zazu, rescues them and forgives Simba and the girls for their actions. That night, the hyenas, who are allied with Scar and Heather, plot with him to kill Mufasa and Simba. The next day Scar lures Simba to a gorge and tells him to wait there while he gets Mufasa. On Scar's orders, the hyenas stampede a large herd of wildebeest into the gorge. Mufasa rescues Simba, but as Mufasa tries to climb up the gorge's walls, Scar throws him back into the stampede, where he is trampled to death. After Simba and the T.D. Gang finds Mufasa's body, Scar convinces Simba he was responsible for his father's death and advises Simba to flee the kingdom. As Simba leaves, Scar orders Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill the cub, but Simba escapes. That night, Scar announces to the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing a pack of hyenas to live in the Pride Lands. After running far away, Simba collapses from exhaustion in a desert. The T.D. Gang meet Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and a warthog, find him and nurse him back to health. Simba subsequently grows up with them in the jungle, living a carefree life with his friends under the motto "hakuna matata" ("no worries" in Swahili). When he is a young adult, Simba rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry lioness, who turns out to be Nala. She and Simba reconcile and fall in love. Nala urges Simba to return home, telling him the Pride Lands have become a wasteland with not enough food and water. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms off, leaving Nala disappointed and angry. As Simba exits the jungle, he is followed by the T.D. Gang and they encounter Mufasa's mandrill friend and advisor, Rafiki. Rafiki tells Simba and the others that Mufasa is "alive" and takes them to a pond. There they are visited by the ghost of Mufasa in the sky, who tells Simba he must take his rightful place as the king of the Pride Lands. Simba realizes he can no longer run from his past and goes home. The T.D. Gang, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa join him, and agree to help him fight. At the Pride Lands, Simba sees Scar hit Sarabi and confronts him, but Scar taunts Simba over his "part" in Mufasa's death. However, when Scar pushes Simba to the edge of Pride Rock, he reveals that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba roars back up and forces Scar to reveal the truth to the pride. The T.D. Gang, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, and the lionesses fend off the hyenas, Heather, along with the Willie Brothers and Rico while Scar, attempting to escape, is cornered by Simba at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy, insisting that he is family and placing the blame on the hyenas. Simba no longer believes Scar, but spares his life on the grounds of forever leaving the Pride Lands. Scar appears to comply, but then attacks his nephew as the T.D. Gang watches in horror. After a fierce fight, Simba throws his uncle off Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and eaten alive by the hyenas, who overheard his attempt to betray them. With Scar, the hyenas and other villains gone, Simba ascends to the top of Pride Rock and takes over the kingdom as the rain falls again. Sometime later, with Pride Rock restored to its former glory, Simba looks down happily at his kingdom with Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and the T.D. Gang by his side; Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to the inhabitants of the Pride Lands, and the "circle of life" continues. 'Trivia' * Heather worked for Scar in this crossover. * Bridgette, Lindsay, and Grace entered the Elephant Graveyard with Simba and Nala, but were trying to talk them out of it. * Tyler later appeared as a new member of the team, and as a surprise for Lindsay. * The Willie Brothers and Rico later appeared after Simba's return to Pride Rock, working with Heather, because they wanted revenge for their defeats in The Total Drama Gang goes Home on the Range. * Aang tells the Total Drama Gang the story of how he became the Avatar and how he was the last Airbender during the scene where Simba, Timon and Pumbaa are looking up at the stars. Category:Jared1994 Category:Crossovers